El Despertar de la Muerte
by AbraxasTheGreat
Summary: Un año despues de la guerra, Hogwarts se ve enfretando muertes inesperadas. Harry y Draco se ven envueltos en una nueva aventura, al igual que nuestros personajes de siempre. HxD RxBZ
1. El Retorno

**El Despertar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **Harry y Draco luchan contra todos los obstaculos para poder estar juntos, desde amigos llenos de celos, amores del pasado, negacion a sus sentimientos y un nuevo mal destruyendo vidas en Hogwarts sin que nadie se entere de como y cuando lo hace. ¿Podran superar todos los obstaculos para estar juntos y amarse en paz? Entren y averiguenlo.

**BIENVENIDOS!!!**

Hola a todos y vienvenidos a nuestro fanfic de Harry Potter. Dereck y yo (Abraxas) nos juntamos por primera vez para crear esta obra, esperamos que les guste.

**Parejas: **Hay varias, obviamente Harry y Draco y otras cuantas sorpresas.

**Otras cosas: **Para darle un poquito de sabor al fic hemos decido agragarle algunas canciones. Cada capitulo vendra con una cancion de Britney Spears (ya que somos dos amantes de su musica y la amamos a mas no poder xD) asi que cuando vean esta señal: **BS**, qiere decir que tienen que darle play a la cancion. Al inicio de cada capitulo pondremos el titulo de la cancion para que esten al tanto. A veces colocaremos mas de una asi que en ves de decir simplemente **BS, **vendran enumerados, explico: **BS1, BS2, **etc etc etc.

**Ratings: **M, ya que abran mas de una escena subida de tono para el disfrute de todos xD.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes, lugares, y otros contenidos de estas historia, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Bueno ahora con el fic xDD, disfrutenlo y dejen Reviews, asi nos dan mas ganas y nos motivan a continuar con la historia.

**BS: Radar-Britney Spears**

**1. El Retorno**

Tenia miedo. Si tenia que admitirlo, tenia miedo y no lo negaría, ya no tenia que usar mi mascara de siempre, era libre de las presiones de Lucius y podría hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida. Aunque mantenía mis habitos como antes, ahora, por alguna extraña razón mis emociones fluían con mas fuerza y me costaba aun mas poner mi antigua mascara fría para no mostrarla.

En fin, de vuelta al miedo. Estaba por volver a mi pasado, Habia recibido la carta y mi madre me recomendó que no aceptara la invitación para retornar a Hogwarts a terminar mis estudios porque, según ella, harian de mi vida un calvario, un infierno en la tierra, me destrozarían….Pero no los dejaría, soy un Malfoy por el Amor de Merlin, un monton de sang..hijos de muggles, mestizos y otro monton de magos de poca monta no me iban a asustar. Les demostraria a todos que Draco Lucius Malfoy no le tiene miedo ni al mismo Voldemort.  
Y aun asi, tenia miedo. Sabia que nadie reaccionaria muy bien al volver a verme, el Ex Mortifago, salvado por los pelos de Azkaban, retornando de lo muy campante a territorio enemigo. Mi Madre tenia razón, seria un Infierno este año en Hogwarts. Pero por el orgullo y honor de familia, regresaría con la frente en alto, les mostraría que ningún Malfoy se debaja vencer por un monton de gentuza que no servia ni para limpiar la suelas de mis zapatos.

Y después de pensar todo eso, seguía teniendo miedo. Aunque pensadolo mejor, mi miedo no era hacia el resto del colegio, no, no era por ellos, era por algo mas. Algo que ni yo mismo sabia distinguir, algo que hacia que temblara de pies a cabezas. Harry Potter. De solo pensarlo me estremecía, ¿Qué haría cuando me viera? ¿Cobraria venganza por lo del año pasado? No quería pensar en si el chico querría matarme al verme o solo me ignoraría. Aunque en realidad no sabia porque le temia tanto, al final, tenemos el mismo nivel de estudios mágicos, la misma edad, casi eramos de igual tamaño, yo le sacaba apenas unos centímetros, y fisicamente estábamos a la par, gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Aunque la gran diferencia estaba en que yo no había vencido al mago tenebroso mas grande de nuestros por la ventana del auto. Ya casi llegaba a la estación y estaba a punto de descubrir las reacciones de muchas personas al verme en pleno anden, aunque como ya había dicho, solo una me importaba. No sabia cual era mi interés en el chico maravilla. Aun lo seguía odiando, pero sabia que algo era distinto, algo que no tenia nombre, algo que yo desconocía totalmente.

-Llegamos señor Malfoy-dijo el chofer al estacionar frente a la estación. Baje del automovil mientras el hombre sacaba mi baul de la maleta y lo ponía en el carrito para arrástralo. Camine alrededor de todos los muggles hasta llegar a la barrera de la estación 9 ¾ que ocultaba el expreso de Hogwarts, Camine como si nada hasta que sentí traspasar la magia que camuflaba la entrada.

Al abrir los ojos, tenia la gran locomotora rojo escarlata, y a todas las personas, padres e hijos,Abuelos, tios, primos y mascotas, que estaban en la estación, frente a mis ojos. De repente me sentí como animal de Circo. Todas las miradas se posaban en mi y me intimidaban, aunque yo caminaba con elegancia y con una frialdad, que haría hasta el mismo Señor Tenebroso sucumbir.  
Pase entre compartiemientos llenos de ruidosos estudiantes, hasta que consegui uno vacio a la mitad del tren. Entre y puse el baul en el rejilla. Me sente a mirar por la ventana hasta que arrancaramos. Al instante sentí gente que caminaba por el pasillo en busca de compartimeinto vacio, y al voltear por simple curiosidad, sentí que el corazón en mi garganta. No esperaba que el encuentro fuera tan pronto, pero las hadas del destino no estaban de mi lado.

.....................................................................................

Habia pasado el mejor verano de toda mi existencia, claro, mucho mejor que estando con los Dursley y comparables con los Mundiales de hace 4 años.

Despues de la ultima batalla,un gran escrutinio por parte de la prensa, y un sinfín te entrevistas y apariciones especiales, había tenido un tiempo para mi y para decidir que hacer y a donde ir, ya que no era una opcion fiable volver con mis horrorosos tios. Decidi conocer Francia, asi que pase todo mi verano en casa de la familia de Fleur, que muy amables y emocionados dejaron que me quedase en su casa. Aunque de casa no tenia nada, eso era un palacio.

Total. Conoci todo lo que un mago y muggle querria conocer de un país tan pintoresco y hermoso como Francia, Semanas después de haber llegado recivi con mucha sorpresa la invitación de parte de la profesora McGonagall para retomar mi septimo año. Acepte sin pensarlo dos veces, porque sabia que este año seria mas tranquilo. Seria el unico año sin Voldemort acechandome.

Ahora me encontraba en la entrada de la estación King's Cross, esperando a mis dos mejores amigos del mundo. Estaba algo preocupado por ellos, faltaban 20 minutos para que saliera el expreso y nada de que llegaban, y era raro de Hermione. Volvi a mirar el reloj algo impaciente, cuando un gran abrazo sorpresivo me hizo saltar.

-Harry!!!-grito una voz de mujer. "Hemrione"pensé y luego sonreí devolviendo gustoso el abrazo-como estas? Que tal Francia? Me imagino que fantástico! Yo recuerdo lo mucho que me fascino las veces que fui-dijo lo mas rápido y entendible posible para un humano-vistes la torre Effiel? El arco del triunfo? Que tal la familia de Fleur? Y…

-Hermione-dijo otra voz. Cuando voltie vi a Ron llegando con dos pesados baules-dejalo respirar quieres? Y vamos que se nos hace tarde-voltio a verme y sonrio-Como estas amigo?-dijo dándome un breve abrazo de hermanos-espero que hayas tenido un gran verano.

-Claro-respondi-disfrute bastante de Francia, un país bastante maravilloso he de decir.

-Claro que lo es-corroboro una muy alegrue Hermione-las veces que fui me enamore.

-Se nota-dijo Ron por lo bajo- en fin, es bueno volver a Hogwarts porque, de verdad pensaba que este año no abrirían sus puertas por las reparaciones del castillo.

-Si yo pensé lo mismo-dije mientras cruzábamos la barrera que separa King's Cross del inmenso Expreso escolar-pero es bueno estar de vuelta no?-Claro que lo es-dijo Hermione mientras caminábamos entre la multitud de padres y estudiantes que nos miraban curiosos al pasar-podremos tomar nuestro septimo año y graduarnos como dios manda.

-A quien le preocupa eso?-dijo Ron riéndose ante la cara de gloria de Hermione-yo lo que quiero es volver a probar la comida de los Elfos.

-No seas infantil Ronald-dijo Hermione con severidad, al vernos rei a los dos-no puede ser que solo pienses en comida-decia la castaña mientras subiamos al tren para buscar compartimiento-y vámonos Ron tenemos que ir al compartimiento de Prefectos para reportarnos.

-De verdad tenemos que ir?-dijo Ron con resignación-yo no tengo ganas de patrullar con tantos mocosos alrededor-dijo al ver pasar algunos niños, obviamente de primero, persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

-Claro que tenemos ron-dijoArrastrandolo de la muñeca-recuerda que ahora somos Premios Anuales, estamos al mando de los Prefectos y es nuestro deber recibirlos y darle sus indicaciones, para que sepan cuales….

-Si ya Hermione-dije Ron ahora arrastrándola para que callara su discurso presidencial-ya entendí-luego voltio a verme-Harry, lo sentimos pero en lo que terminemos te buscamos-y sin mas se fue en dirección a los primeros compartimientos del tren.

Camine solo, por el largo pasillo, en busca de un compartimiento. Estaban todos llenos de gente que me miraban con admiración, adoracion, y quien sabe que mas. Me sentía animal de Circo. No lo soportaba.

Vi uno que estaba aparentemente vacio, pero cuando mire por el cristal de la puerta me quede helado.

(**BS**)

Sentando mirándome como si fuera parte de la pared, estaba el rubio mas perfecto que he visto jamás. Cabello rubio platino, ligeramente largo, cubriéndole hasta el inicio de sus pobladas cejas perfectas. Una sonrisa de millón de dólares, aunque no estuviera sonriendo. Cuerpo de Dios Griego, si lo admito lo he visto de vez en cuando en los baños, claro el no sabe que lo he hecho. Y esos ojos tan penetrantes y arrebatadores, de un color gris claro, que de solo al mirarte te derriten.

Y si, lo admito. Yo Harry James Potter, siento algo por el príncipe de Hielo, rey de las serpientes, ex-mortifago, Draco Malfoy.  
No se en que momento, ni cuando ni como paso, pero el sentimiento esta y no pienso negarlo. Y si, me gustaba Ginny pero lo de ella, al igual que con Cho, llego, paso y se fue como un viento de invierno que no dura mas que una temporada corta. Pero, con Draco era diferente, lo sabia, lo podía sentir, estaba casi seguro de que si tuviera la oportunidad yo…

Suspire. Exactamente eso, si tuviera la oportunidad. Pero no me hacia ilusiones. Sabias que el rubio Slytherin me odiaba, no sabia el porque, quizás era porque soy mejor en Quidditch, o porque destrui a su Lord, o porque envie a su padre a Azkaban. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, sabia que el me odiaba, y sabia muy bien, que por nada del mundo le diría lo que siento por el.

Y si, tengo miedo de que lo sepa. En realidad de que todo el mundo se entere, que el Salvador del Mundo, El niño que vivio, el niño de oro, el chico Potter como diría Snape, es gay. El lo usaría para burlarse, como arma contra mi. Lo divulgaría por todo el colegio, hasta todo el mundo mágico, solo por diversión y verme humillado. Por eso Draco Malfoy jamás se enteraría de lo que sentía por el. Y era increíble que le tuviera mas miedo a un sentimiento que no quería que nadie supiera, que a enfrentarme al mago tenebroso mas macabro, loco y desquiciado de la historia actual.

Volvi de mis largos pensamientos, y me di cuenta de que mientras divagaba en mi mente, no había dejado de mirarlo. Enseguida me recompuse y segui de largo hasta llegar a un compartimiento vacio. Dejando el baul en el suelo, me lance boca abajo en uno de los asientos, ocupándolo por completo.

Que triste era guardarse algo como lo que sentía, pero era necesario para sobrevivir este año, si no, mi vida seria un calvario. Y todo gracias a la persona que me gustaba.-Hay Draco Malfoy-dije en susurros con mis ojos cerrados-que me has hecho?

.................................................................................

**Que les parecio? muy malo? muy corto? xD.............dejen Reviews, aceptamso todas las criticas y todo tipo de ayuda que nos quieran dar xDD**

**~Abraxas y Dereck~**


	2. El Beso

**Hola!!!!**

Bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, disfrutenlo. Ah! cierto, queriamos aclarar el error que hubo con el rating de la historia. Es **T** y no **M** como colocamos en el capitulo anterior. Un pequeño error de tipografia =P. En fin, disfruten el capitulo y dejen Reviews xD.

**Disclaimer: **No poseemos ninguno de los personajes, lugares, etc, etc, de esta historia. Todos los derechos le pertenencen a J.K. Rowling

**BS: Toy Soldier-Britney Spears**

**El Beso**

Estaba algo deprimido. Ron me había contado que durante el verano Hermione había terminado con el, alegando que, con la batalla, no sabria si lo que sentía era algo verdadero o algo que con el tiempo podría pasar y quedar en el recuerdo, asi que después de un tiempo había llegado a concluir que con Ron solo sentía un amor de hermano y nada mas. Ron se vei bien para haber terminado solo hace unas semanas que el amor de su vida y de decidir seguir siendo su amigo incondicional.

Aunque sus ojos mostraban aun la tristeza del amor perdido. Hermione por el contrario parecía mas feliz que nunca, siempre de un abrazo tras otro y de sonrisas en sonrisas. Hablaba mas que nunca o eso me parecía a mi. Llegamos a la puerta doble del castillo en uno de los carruajes, y al voltear a mi derecha, lo vi bajar del carruaje del lado. Sintiendo pánico al acordarme de las miradas indecentes que le había dado en el tren, apresure el paso para entrar al castillo.

El comedor se veía igual de esplendido que siempre, y el banquete de inicio de curso estaba igual de sabroso que todos los años. Comia con tranquilidad mientras veía a todos mis compañeros de casa, tantos a los recién seleccionados por el Sombrero como a los viejos amigos, comer y charlar con tranquilidad, en todo el comedor se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad que desde hace tiempo no sentíamos.

-En que piensas Harry?-pregunto Hermione sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nada especial-dije bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de manzana.

-Oigan…-empezo a decir Ron que tenia la vista fija en la mesa de profesores-se dieron cuenta quien acaba de llegar?

Hermione y yo volteamos enseguida hacia la mesa, al igual que todos los que estaban cerca de nosotros. Quedamos congelados en nuestros asientos con lo que teníamos a frentes. Sentado en el asiento derecho de la Profesora McGonagall, con la que sostenía una charla en susurros algo acalorada, estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

-Pero que hace ese hombre aquí?-pregunte Hermione ahogando un grito.

-No creeran…-empezo Neville-…Imposible!!-exclamo de repente. Nadie lo oyo. Todo el comedor tenia la vista puesta en la mesa de los profesores, específicamente en el rubio padre de mi amor secreto. Nadie comia ni bebía, todos hablaban bastante alto, sin preocuparse de bajar la voz. Bueno todos excepto los Slytherin, los cuales no parecían ineteresados en nada de lo que sucedia alrededor y se ocupan en seguir con su cena como si nada.

-Que es imposible?-le pregunte a Neville, mirándolo con sorpresa al ver su cara de horror.

Pero antes de que me contestara, McGonagall se había puesto de pie y pedia silencio, el cual le estaba costando bastante establecer.

-Silencio!!-al fin exclamo algo cansada, apuntando su varita hacia el techo, la cual mando una onda sonora que se expandió por todo el comedor, obligando a cada uno de los presentes a taparse los oídos-Muy bien-dijo la nueva Directora, bajando la varita-ahora escuchen y escuchen bien ya que no repetiré esto dos veces-enseguida todo el alumnado se acomodo en su asiento al ver la cara de seriedad absoluta de la profesora-como pueden ver tenemos un nuevo miembro del profesorado entre nosotros-dijo mirando hacia Lucius Malfoy. Todos ahogaron un grito-si como oyeron, el señor Lucius Malfoy, ahora profesor Malfoy, esta aquí para enseñarles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por orden del Ministerio de Magia…

Mas de uno sintió caer de su asiento de la simple impresión. No solo tendríamos a Lucius Malfoy, Ex Mortifago, Fiel seguidor de la campaña Odio a los Muggles y Sangre Sucias, Ex integrante de la casa de SLytherin y quien sabe que otra abominaciones mas, como profesor, si como Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Yo no podía, no quería, creerlo. Era simplemente una mala pasada de la profesora McGonagall como bienvenido al colegio, o eso quería creer.

-…Esto se debe a que en este mismo colegio el profesor Malfoy cumplirá su condena-siguio la profesora-si, su condena-repitio-El Ministerio a decido que el profesor Malfoy, por castigo a todos sus actos como Ex Mortifago, sean pagados con cadena perpetua, enseñando en este colegio, sin tener permito salir mas alla de los terrenos-todos empezaron a susurrar impresionados por la poco habitual condena-pero eso no le quita o disminuye su cargo de profesor-McGonagall continuo alzando la voz-asi que espero que le muestren respeto, ya que, como todo profesor del colegio, tiene permitido castigar y quitar punto. Espero no tener quejas de parte del profesor Malfoy hacia ninguno de los alumnos, por no seguir sus ordenes o no hacer lo que el les diga que tienen que hacer en sus clases, ya que yo misma me encargare de que el castigo que les toque sea inolvidable-amenazo, antes de sentarse de nuevo y seguir con su cena, al igual que el resto de los profesores, los cuales se veian algo tensos con la presencia de Lucius Malfoy.

-A que se juegan los del Ministerio encerrando a Lucius Malfoy en el colegio?-se quejo Ron, mientras saliamos del comedor, al finalizar con el banquete.

-Quizas piensen que es el mejor castigo que podría tener-le dije encogiéndome de hombros-que mejor que enseñar a no solo sangre puras, si no a mestizos, traidores e hijos de muggles de por vida?-le dije mientras subias las escaleras-eso para mi si es un castigo ejemplar para un Ex Mortifago, y mas si era la mano derecha de Voldemort.

-Harry tiene razón en eso-dijo Hermione que iba a mi izquierda, aunque muy cerca de mi, cosa que me parecía muy extraño-el castigo que le dieron es mejor que a una cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Ahora tiene que convivir de por vida con la gente que el juro destruir y gobernar una ves que su señor llegara al poder.

Pensaba exactamente igual que ella, pero Ron aun no quería entender que Lucius Malfoy estaba en peores condiciones aquí que en Azkaban. Al llegar a la sala común, nos sentamos en nuestras butacas de siempre, frente al fuego, para seguir discutiendo un rato mas sobre Malfoy padre antes de ir nos a dormir.

Poco a poco sentía que el sueño me iba dominando, y llevándome a un mundo de fantasias donde cierto rubio respondia con ansias todas las caricias que yo le daba. Sonrei como bobo al ver todas esas imágenes.

-Harry-senti que me llamaba Ron-compañero deja de sonreir como bobo y vámonos a dormir-me dijo cuando abri los ojos aun soñolientos. Me había dormido en verdad en mi asiento.

Ron se levanto de su asiento y yo pretendía seguirlo hacia los dormitorios, pero una mano se cerro en mi muñeca impidiéndome seguir. Voltee y vi a Hermione con cara de pena máxima por lo que había hecho, pero con una mirada decidida.

(**BS**)

-Puedo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas?-me pregunto con algo de pena. Voltee a mirar a Ron, y este se encogió de hombros nos dio las buenas noches y siguió hacia los dormitorios.

-De que quieres Mione?-pregunte desconcertado al verla tan roja y callada, cosa poco habitual en ella.

-Es que bueno, yo quería…-empezó tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas-explicarte el porque termine con Ron-me acomode en mi asiento, en señal de que siguiera-yo se que debes creer que soy de lo peor por haber terminado con el, y pedirle, casi rogarle, que continuara siendo mi amigo, pero es que debes de entender que el para mi es un hermano y no algo mas, y yo sin el no me siento completa, ya que es parte de mi vida y quiero que siga siéndole-la mire algo extraño. No entendía como decía que no quería estar con Ron como novios, y al momento siguiente decía que no podía vivir sin el-y se que me debes de creer loca por pensar asi, pero es la verdad. Yo confundi mi amor de hermanos hacia el y de verdad me arrepiento de eso. El estar en plena batalla, luchando por un futuro incierto como el que teníamos en ese entonces, me impulso a hacer todo lo que hice.

-Yo te entiendo Hermione y nunca pensé nada malo sobre de ti-le dije con paciencia-pero debes entender que Ron te ama con todo su ser y que le allas pedido que seguiera a tu lado como amigo es algo duro para el, por mucho que alla aceptado.

-Lo se -dijo con tristeza-pero entiende que yo no quiero a el de ese modo, mi corazón le pertenece a otro-me miro de reojo, pendiente de mis reacciones-yo nunca quise aceptar lo que sentía por el hasta hace poco que tome la decisión que debía hacerlo, asi lastimara a muchos en el camino-se levanto y fue caminando poco a poco hacia, hasta posar sus manos en los posa brazos de la butaca, dejando su cara pocos centímetros de la mia-y ahora que esta solo voy arriesgarlo todo por estar con el.

-Mione que haces?-dije viéndola acercarse poco a poco. Entre en pánico, sabia lo que quería hacer peor no tenia las fuerzas para detenerla. Ya no le faltaba nada para que nuestros labios se unieron, y ya yo no podía hundirme mas en mi asiento.

-Lo que debi hacer hace muchos años Harry-dije en susurros, mientras sentía su aliento en mis labios-yo te quiero es a ti Harry Potter. Y no solo te quiero si no que te amo siempre lo he hecho-me confeso. Quede hecho piedra. Que hago?-yo siempre te he querido mas que como un hermano. Siempre me has atraído mucho, por tu inteligencia, humildad, carácter fuerte, que se en frente a todo y todos sin miedo, sin importarle lo que los demás piensen-decia acortando cada vez la distancia, yo sudaba mas y mas, ya parecía una catarata-yo te quiero a ti Harry Potter.

Sin mas me beso. Me congele. Ella me besaba con sus pequeños y calidos labios, con cariño y pasión, algo que era increíble en una chica como Hermione. Pero yo no hacia nada, no le respondia, porque sabía que yo no quería eso. Me quede hay como estatua, dejándola besarme como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras yo no hacia mas nada que mirarla con cara de sorpresa directamente a sus ojos cerrados.

Despues de lo que para mi parecían milenios, ella se separo, con los ojos brillando de emoción, sin importarle que yo aun no cambia mi cara por nada del mundo. No podía salir del shock, del trauma. Sabia que esto me marcaria de por vida, que necesitaría terapia para superarlo, y aun sabiendo que yo debía decirle que no y que yo ya quería a otro, seguía hay sin moverme ni un centímetro.

-Se que esto te cae de sorpresa Harry-dijo aun cerca de mi rostro, en susurros, para que solo yo la oyera. Aunque no hacia falta, ya que estábamos absolutamente solos-pero piénsalo por favor, yo esperare todo lo que necesites, pero yo se que veras que debemos estar juntos y lo bien que será nuestra relación-me beso rápidamente mientras sonreí-no olvides que te amo Harry-y con otro beso pequeño se fue directamente a su dormitorio.

Mientras la veía subir, yo seguía hay, con cara de sorpresa, mirando directamente al fuego, sin moverme ni un apice. No podía creerlo, todo parecía una de mis peores pesadillas, o peor aun, parecía una película de terror, aunque no tenia de donde comparar mucho porque solo había visto dos en mi vida. En fin, era como volver a ver a Voldemort reencarna queriendo venganza contra mi. Era increíble y totalmente absurdo, no podía creer que Hermione Granger, la inteligente, timida y recata, Premio Anual, alumna prodigio, mejor amiga por 8 años, y la chica que quería como una hermana, me acabara de besar por voluntad propia y declararme su amor.

Era simplemente imposible, impasible e increíble, y yo lo único que quería era morirme. Donde esta Lucius Malfoy cuando mas se le necesita?


	3. A Escondidas

**We're back Bitches!!! xD** como estan todos? espero que bien porque nostros felices de tener otro capitulo para uds =D. Gracias a las primeras personas por sus Reviews son bastante apreciados T.T fueorn los primeros xD!!!!

**Gracias a Uchicha Em, Alexander Malfoy Black e Ivonne (mi Twinsi *.* -de Abraxas xD-) **por sus Reviews y por seguir la historia, uds han sido los en dar reviews a esta loquera llamada fic que estamos creando asi que este Cap esta dedicado especialmente a uds ^^.

Bueno sin mas que decirle hay les va el tan esperado 3cap ^^. **Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **No poseemos ninguno de los personajes, lugares, etc, etc, de esta historia. Todos los derechos le pertenencen a J.K. Rowling

**BS: Freakshow-Britney Spears**

**A Escondidas**

4 dias. Llevaba 4dias queriendo saber de el, y aun no quería saber el porque. Me repugnaba pensar que el a mi me…No imposible, jamás. Soy hombre, un Malfoy, asi que eso estaba fuera de discusión. Aunque por otro lado…

Nada. Eso era remotamente imposible, asi que olvídenlo. Tenia cosas mas importante en que pensar que en el, como el hecho de que mi padre, El Gran Lucius Malfoy, nota sarcasmo obvio, estará encerrado por el resto de su vida en este castillo, cosa que no es nada malo, para mi claro. Pero justo tenia que empezar este año? En el cual quería tener un nuevo comienzo? Una nueva vida?

Todo estaba en mi contra. No tendría chance de vivir mi vida sin estar bajo la sombra de mi padre, siempre estaría el cerca para arruinarla. Pero no lo iba a dejar, si no me dejo de llamar Draco L… mejor dejémoslo con mi nombre, porque hasta para sentirme orgulloso de mi nombre tengo que ser comparado con el. Maldita sea el dia que a mi madre se le ocurrió que seria genial llevar su nombre. Podria haber escogido cualquier otro nombre de la familia, pero no, claro que no, tuvo que escoger Lucius para acompañar el Draco. Hubiera preferido el de mi abuelo, Abraxas.

Lucius siempre quería controlarlo todo, y por eso es que lo odiaba a mas no poder. Si lo se, en el pasado siempre e alabado todo lo que hace el, hasta llegar al punto de decir que quería ser como el. Pero todo eso cambio. Yo jamás quise ser como el, jamás quise ser Mortifago, pero la vida esta llena de cosas que uno tiene que hacer por preservar su vida…

Caminaba por los corredores desiertos del colegio. Todos estaban en clases, y yo porque no? Porque me dirigía con paso lúgubre a ver al Diablo reencarnado, Lucius. Mi cara se contorsiono en una mueca de asco al mencionar su nombre en mi cabeza, aunque no podía quejarme, ya sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, el momento del maravilloso y amorso encuentro entre padre e hijo. Que irinoia seria de mi parte imaginarme que Lucius quería ver me para pedirme perdón o algo por el estilo, conociéndolo, ya tendría 557 planes en su mente de cómo matar a Potter y volver a la gloria y el poder perdido de los Mortifagos.

Suspire. Ya estaba cerca de la puerta de su despacho, que extrañamente, estaba en el mismo piso que el de McGonagall, aunque pensé que estaría en las mazmorras. Pero pensándolo de otra forma, asi era mejor, la vieja gata no lo perdería de vitsa…De verdad tengo que dejar de insultar a las…Naaaa, asi la vida es mas divertida.

Al llegar toque la puerta y espere un tanto nervioso. Podria darme vuelta e ir me, a la final, nadie me obligaba y si el lo hacia McGonagall lo degollaba. Pero era mejor enfrentarse a la muerte de una vez y no dejarlo para después, de todas maneras es solo Lucius Malfoy, que podría hacerme además de arrancarme la cabeza con sus propias manos?

La puerta se abrió y vi su car afrente a la mia. Se veía exactamente igual que la ultima vez que lo vi en plena batalla, hasta seguía teniendo esa mirada de orgullo, como si fuera realeza misma.

-Draco vinistes-me dijo en voz baja, como queriendo ser amable, pero con la cara que tenia, el tiro le salió muy mal-pasa pasa, tomemos un te mientras se hace la hora del almuerzo.

Entre y mire toda la habitación, quedando algo impresionado. Era como ver su despacho en la Mansion. Lleno de libreros, una mesa al fondo de la habitación, muy magníficamente labrada detrás de la cual se hallaba una silla de respaldar alto que se veía bastante comoda, hecha de cuero negro. Dos sillones algo elaborados en frente de la gran chimenea de piedra en la cual a los lados se encontraba dos puertas, de seguro las habitaciones.

-Como has estado?-pregunte sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, haciendo aparecerme un juego de te.

Lo mire encarnando una ceja. Ahora del amable se hacia el gafo…que como había estado…si no conociera bien a Lucius pensaría que es otra persona usando su cuerpo o manipulándolo a través de un Imperius…

-Profesor Malfoy-empeze con voz amarga-dejemos las falsedades de lado y digame de una vez para que me llamo a su despacho-le pregunte sin sentarme y sin dejar de mirarlo-tengo cosas que hacer y estando aquí solo para tomar te, me hace perder el tiempo

Lucius coloco su taza de nuevo en la mesita, y se levanto y fue hasta una de las ventanas detrás de su escritorio y miro por alla largo rato antes de volver a hablar. Me tenia intigrado por todas sus acciones, parecía verdaderamente diferente, pero no caería en su trampa esta vez no.

-Draco -empezo con poca voz, aun mirando por la alta ventana-de verdad te llame para hablar no para algo mas-voltio a mirarme, y note que trataba de mostrar arrepentimiento pero su rostro solo mostraba odio de lo que hacia-yo solo quería hablar contigo sobre todo lo que a pasado entre nostros Draco.

-Y según uds que ha pasado entre nostros Profesor Malfoy?-le pregunte cruzándome de brazos. No iba a dejar que me viera débil y miedoso con su sola presencia-apenas llevamos 4 dias de curso y no e tenido ni una sola clase con uds, asi que no creo que alla pasado nada aun.

-Draco por favor-exclamo exasperandoze y mostrándose tal y cual es-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero-se calmo cerrando los ojos-tu crees que esto es fácil para mi? Preferiría estar en Azkaban que aquí dando clases a tantos…-callo al instante-ahora mas que nunca necesito de tu apoyo Draco, tines que estar a mi lado como buen hijo que eres Draco soy tu padre al fin y al cabo, asi que…

-Y porque no pensastes eso años atrás?-lo corto al instante con calma pero con amargura-porque no pensastes en que algún dia necesitarias de mi ayuda? Que algún dia tu Lord iba a acabar diez metros bajo tierra y quedarías sin nada mas que tu locura por poder?-camine un poco hacia el-crees que e olvidado todos tus castigos? Todas tus humillaciones? Todos los Crucios que alguna vez me lanzastes por no obedecer tus ordenes o no llevar tus planes como querías, crees que olvidado todo eso?-me levante mi manga izquierda msotrando la antes marca tenbrosa, ahora apenas visible a la luz-crees que e olvidado que por tu culpa llevo esto marcado, para recordarme todos los días por lo que tuve que pasar?-seguia mirándome como si nada, sin saber que decir, humillado, sonreí internamente al hallarme con mas fuerza que el-pues no Lucius, no e olvidado todo eso, y podras estar aquí como castigo a todos tus años como Mortifago, pero tu verdadero castigo es olvidarte que alguna vez fue tu hijo, tu gran heredero, en el cual quisiste convertir en algo como tu-lo mire de pies a cabeza-algo despreciable y repugnante.

Sin agregar mas o esperar respuesta, sali de su despacho, con mucha mas rapidez de la necesaría, y isn voltear a ver como por primera vez en la cara de Lucius Malfoy se mostraba una tristeza infinita.

…………………………………………

**(BS)**

No se como me pude haber descontrolado de esa manera. Nunca, jamás en mi vida, me había pasado algo como eso. Ese repentino arrebato de lanzar las cosas en cara, soltar todo el sufrimiento guardado durante los años. Me sentía liberado, como un peso recién levantado después de tanto tiempo, pero a la vez sentía miedo de ese repentino sentimiento de liberación. Nunca lo había sentido y a lo único que le temia en esta vida era a lo desconocido.

Me recosté aun mas en el árbol frente al lago, donde observaba al calamar gigante sacar sus tentáculos para solearse un poco. Eran momentos asi los que mas atesoraba en la vida, cuando estaba solo y sumido en mis pensamientos, olvidando del mundo entero.

A lo lejos sentí unos gritos acercándose. Gruñendo por la interrupción, me voltee ligeramente y me sorprendí al ver a Potter y a la Comadreja acercándose al lago, bueno mas bien la Comadreja persiguiendo a Potter con cara de querer matarlo, y a Potter con cara de querer matarse el mismo.

-Harry como pudistes-gritaba la comdreja a pleno pulmon a pesar de que aun estaban a unos buenos dos metros de donde me encontraba yo-pense que eras mi amigo, mi hermano, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Ron cállate de una vez-gritaba Potter, jamás lo había visto asi de enojado y menos con uno de sus seudo amigos-y deja de decir lo mismo una y otra vez, parases disco rayado

-Me sabe a mierda parecer disco rayado, pero es la simple verdad-respondia el pelirrojo, no entendía nada del porque se gritaban-no entiendo como pudistes besarla, sabes que aun siento cosas por ella, y vas como si nada importara y la besas, como crees que me siento si vas y me tracionas asi?

-Ya te lo dije, ella me beso a mi yo no la bese a ella-de quien hablaran? me pregunte-y no es mi culpa que ella sienta lo que siente por mi, sabes que jamás yo te traicionaría.

-Pero igual lo hicistes Harry!!-grite ya fuera de si la Comadreja, acercando semas a Potter como en amenaza-y no solo me heristes a mi y me traicionastes, no peinsas en Ginny? Ella aun te quiere y quiere estar contigo Harry

-Yo ya no siento lo mismo por Ginny-dijo Potter algo mas calmado, ya estaban cerca de donde me encontraba oculto, bueno mas bien sentado, porque cualquiera me vería a la distancia-y deja de hacerte la victima y en vez de reclamarme a mi, ve y preguntale a Hermione como va de regalada besando a la gente como si fuera algo de lo mas normal.

-No la llames regalada-grito el Pobreton sacando la varita, muy lentamente, porque cuando al apenas la tenia afuera Potter ya lo apuntaba con la suya. Sonrei-no te permitiré que la insultes de esa manera después de haberla besado.

-Ron noticias para ti-dijo Potter sin perder al pelirrojo de vista-ella me beso, no la bese. Y yo llamo a la gente como se me venga en gana, y mejor mas bajando esa varita a menos que quieras terminar una semana en la enfermería.

Jamas en mi vida pensé presenciar algo tan emocionante como esto, y eso que estoy contando la Batalla Final en la lista, pero ver a Potter y a su mejor amigo de toda la vida pelearse a duelo por sabrá Merlin quien, no tenia precio. Potter era muy agil y la Comdreja muy lenta, mientras la Comdreja lanzaba al azar hechizos y encantamientos, Potter los esquivaba cada uno como una sutileza y rapidez que jamás había visto en mi vida. Estuvieron asi por unos buenos 10 minutos, La Comdreja atacando y Potter esquivando, hasta que de un simple movimiento, Weasley salió volando hacia atrás, cayendo a unos diez metros de distancia de donde se encontraba segundo antes. Se levanto rápido para evitar menos vergüenza, y dirigiéndole una mirada de puro odio a Potter se muy hacia el castillo.

Potter suspiro con cansancio, guardándose la varita y retomando su caminata hacia el lago, exactamente, hacia donde me encontraba yo escondido. Me preocupe un poco, no lo enfrentaba desde el dia que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el tren, me sentía algo nervioso pero emocionado, de alguna forma loca, de que pasaría cuando se diera cuenta que había presenciado todo el espectáculo dado por el y Weasley, cuando se suponía que no había nadie en ese lado de los terrenos del colegio.

Me volví a sentar como si nada, esperando el momento en el que el llegara y se diera cuenta que estaba. Sentia el corazón en la garganta al verlo pasar a mi lado, no cerca pero lo suficiente como para percatarse de su presencia, y sentarse en la grama observando el el horizonte perfilado por montañas y el sol de la tarde, un espectáculo para la vista.

-Que show distes alla atrás Potter-dije lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera, con la vista fija en el lago-nunca en mi vida pensé presenciar algo como eso.

-Malfoy!-lo oi exclamar de la sorpresa-que mierdas haces aquí?

-Bailando con el calamar-le exclame en broma, mirándolo por fin-daaaa sentado que no ves?

-Nos estabas espiando verdad?-dijo Potter enfadándose-raro de tu parte andar por el colegio como una vil serpiente rastrera, igual que tu padre, el maldito cabe…

-Potter cállate si no quieres acabar nadando en el lago-le dije con voz seseante en señal de amenaza-una palabra mas sobre lo mucho que según tu me parezco a Lucius y te juro que librare al mundo del todopoderoso Potter

-Y tu crees que tengo miedo a tus vagas amenazas Malfoy-Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia donde me encontraba-por favor, no eres mas que un cobarde, un ser sin nadie en la vida, algo peor que una serpiente, eres rastrero, un maldito remedo…AHHHH!!

No había soportado mas. Había cerrado los ojos para calmarme pero ni con eso lo logre, y sin pensarlo levante la varita apuntando a Potter y sin decir palabra lo elevo a 5 metros en el aire.

-Te lo advertí Potter-dije levantado la vista y sonriendo al verlo luchar para soltarse de la fuerza invisible que lo elevaba del suelo-pero como siempre no oyes a las advertencias y haces lo que quieres, ahora entiendo lo que Snape siempre decía de ti, no haces mas que traspasar limites.

-Yo no traspaso limites Huron-grito Potter desde el aire, con la cara roja, digna de un Gryffindor a mi parecer-y me sabe a mierda tus malditas advertencias, y bajame y veamos quien de verdad es el mejor, no seas cobarde como tu…

De otro movimiento lo lance al lago como si fuera una simple roca, aterrizando en el agua con un gran splash. Lo vi salir a la superficie escupiendo agua y limpiándose la cara, aun roja, pero esta vez de enojo puro.

-Nunca me vuelvas a decir cobarde Potter, porque te juro que la próxima no sere tan benevolente contigo, y mejor me voy que lo que hago es perder el tiempo contigo-y sin mas me di media vuelta, dirigiéndome al castillo.

-Malfoy vuelve aquí que no e terminado contigo-gritaba el niñó que vivio desde las aguas heladas del lago-Malfoy te lo advierto, será peor para ti-sonrei mas y mas, con cada paso que daba, esto me mantendría contento por otra semana mas en el colegio y eso era incomparable a cualquier regalo de Navidad que alla tenido en los últimos 3 años y créanme eso es decir mucho-Malfoy!!!!!!


	4. Toxico

**Hola!!!!**

Bienvenidos una vez mas, esperamos que les sigas gustando nuestra pequeña historia ^^, les agradecemos a cada uno de los que la leen y a los pocos que han tenido el tiempo de dejar su opinion, la cual valoramos mucho. Aqui esta otra parte de la historia, la cual contiene quizas uno de los momentos que en un DRARRY todos esperan xD, pero lean lean no les arruinare sorpresas ni nada xD. En fin creo que eso es todo que tenemos que decirle, ah! eso si dejen REVIEWS y sus opiniones, quejas, etc ect ect, las cuales tomamos mucho en cuenta y apreciamos mucho xD!

Ah! otra cosita este capitulo se lo queremos dedicar a Alexander Malfoy Black (segun Dereck mi hermano -Abraxas- ya que yo tambien soy Malfoy xD) te apreciamos y esperamos que sigas siendo fan de esta historia.

**Disclaimer: **No poseemos ninguno de los personajes, lugares, etc, etc, de esta historia. Todos los derechos le pertenencen a J.K. Rowling

**P.D.: **Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D

**BS: Toxic-Britney Spears**

**Toxico**

Crabe y Goyle no volvieron, era obvio que no lo harían, después de todo nunca aprendieron mucho, así que tampoco es muy relevante que estuviesen de vuelta aquí, pero dadas las circunstancias, cualquier compañia era buena en este momento. Por suerte, luego de vagabundear por el castillo-y por mi mente tambien- casi llegando a las cocinas me encontre con Zabini.  
Fue un alivio, porque si no hubiese visto a alguien de los mios, hasta ahora ya estaria acompañando a Voldermort en el inframundo- si es que le dieron un espacio alli- y no por que me hicieran algo, sino por que el aburrimiento y la soledad matan a cualquiera.

- Hola Zabini. - dije algo frio, mirandolo a los ojos con la careta que solia poner siempre, de niño mimado y altanero, que aveces me hartaba hasta a mi.- Cuando llegaste?. - el me miro de pies a cabeza, como pregunandose" y este tubo el descaro de aparecerse aqui, despues de todo lo que causo..." y sonrei luego como diciendo" idolo", yo por mi parte le devolvi la sonrisa con alivio y rompi un poco la careta.

- Hola Malfoy. - me dijo con tono detestivesco, al estilo Sherlock Holmes. - hace tres dias, preferi venirme en forma particular, no quería encontrarme con nadie en el tren. - Sonrei de costado asintiendo mientras caminaba a su lado hacia quien sabe donde.

- Si.. lastima que no se me ocurriera eso antes, asi no habria tenido que pasar una semana completa en este castillo rodeado de ineptos. - bufe completando la farsa mientras en mi fuero interno pensaba en como habia pasado esa semana.

Solo lo habia encontrado una vez mas, no era que lo buscara, pero a veces me era imposible dejar de pensar en el, Potter ocupaba la mayoria del tiempo en mi dia... y aun no entendía por que, ya no sentia odio - nunca lo senti en realidad. - ni rencor ni nada de lo que senti alguna vez hacia el; ahora era otra cosa, aun mas fuerte... ansias de algo... ansias de hablarle, de saber como fue matar al mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos y vivir. Sentir como el sintio en aquel momento, necesitaba conocer mas de aquello a lo que nunca me atrevi a llegar... y que aun el miedo me impedia conocer.

- Vamos al baño?. - le dije a Zabini, para que me acompañara, no podia ir en contra de mis necesidades biologicas.

- No..en este momento tengo que arreglar un tema pendiente con tu pad... con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - dijo y apreto el paso sin mirarme.

Lo vi irse con algo de desconfianza, pero en estos momentos no estaba como para averiguar los temas ocultos de mi padre, asi que me dirigi hacia el baño del 4 piso, pensando en como hacer para quitarme al estupida idea de la cabeza de siquiera lanzarle un maleficio a Potter, seria como si Voldemor y Dumbledore cantaran a duo.

Abri la puerta del baño perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando siento que la puerta impacta con algo fuertemente.

- Auch!! que mier...- escuche que decia alguien dentro mientras veia como se sobaba la cabeza.

- Lo siento... no era mi..- pare en seco, sin saber que hacer ni decir, era el... era Harry Potter, quien habia estado atormentandome durante toda esta semana y con quien menos queria encontrarme- o mejor dicho...con quien profundamente deseaba encontrarme.

De inmediato volvio mi mascara a su lugar y lo mire con desprecio.

- Pero si es el Pequeño Potter... como esta tu cicatriz... no me digas que te volvio a doler. - puse cara de asombro, sobreactuando para fastidiarlo, pero realmente no tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero era el miedo... el miedo que actuaba por mi, con ese mecanismo de defensa que odiaba profundamente.

- Será que aun lo tienes en ti. - tenia que parar, estaba callendo bajo... no podia hacer eso, pero tenia que vengarme por lo de la ultima vez que no encontramos, aunque no quería hacerlo, menos ahora... como era tan idiota por dios.- o es que te estas muriendo tambien?.- vi como me miraba con ese odio que me paralizaba, y me ponia los pelos de punta. No queria verlo asi, pero ya deberia estar acostumbrado.

- Ten mas cuidado idiota. - me dijo con los dientes apretados, mientras se quitaba la mano de la cabeza, donde la cicatriz brillaba a la luz tenue del baño, y una peque inflamacion aparecia a su costado.- Con lo que dices o haces, mira que puedes ser tu el siguiente. - no podia responderle, un escalofrio atraveso mi espalda al recordar esa escena hace unos años atras cuando con su varito me hizo añicos el pecho de un solo hechizo. Mi garganta estaba seca, trague con dificultad, comence a transpirar mientras nos mirabamos intensamente, el con odio... yo con algo mas.

…………………………………………………

(**BS**)

**  
**Estaba ahi, nuevamente como hace dos años, en el baño. Frente a mi. Mi archienemigo desde que entre a Hogwarts, y yo a punto de empuñar la varita para comenzar a defenderme... pero no queria que volviera a pasar, el verlo ahi parado, con la camisa fuera del pantalon, semi desabrochada, el cabello casualmente despeinado y la mirada arrogante que desde hace tanto tiempo ansiaba volver ver.

Comence a sudar, casi a tiritar, recorde aquella vez que crei haberlo matado con un Sectumsempra, y que por suerte no fue asi.  
No lo habia vuelto a ver desde hacia una semana, cuando ocurrió el pequeño incidente en el lago, era un maldito por eso, pero no podía de sentirme nervioso con su sola presencia.

Lo mire con tristeza, con profundo dolor por que era prohibido, el rubio fantastico, que en la ducha parecia Poseidón moviendo los mares, nunca en toda la historia de la humanidad me daria una oportunidad.

- Te quieres enfrentar a mi Malfoy?. - dije a la defensiva sacando mi varita. - esta vez no fallare en mi cometido, te reuniras con tu señor muy pronto. - note como transpiraba por mis palabras, algo en mi al verlo asi crecia, y lo sentia entre mis pantalones... se veia tan perfecto.. Pero a al vez tan asustado, tan indesiso, tan necio. Vi como se acercaba y levante la varita a la altura de su pecho.

- Estas pidiendo a gritos que lo haga Malfoy. - dije asustandome mientras caminaba hacia atras, aun apuntándolo con la varita.- no dudaras ni un segundo y lo sabes.

-BASTA!!. - grito el mirandome a los ojos intensamente, yo di un salto de la impresion. - no eres capaz de hacerlo, si no lo hiciste antes... no me amataras ahora.- y era cierto, no podria.. pero como podia estar tan seguro?, acaso se me notaba en el rostro que me estaba volviendo loco por su culpa, que no podia despegar mi mirada de sus ojos y que de vez encuando bajaba a su entrepierna par arecordar las veces que lo veia en al ducha sin que el lo supiera?

- Como estas tan seguro de eso?. - dije mientras chocaba mi espalda con la pared, el se acerco mas y tomo la punta de mi varita.

- Por que ya lo habrías hecho. - susurro mirandome de una forma que nunca antes habia visto en el... era deseo?.. terror?.. anciedad?.. angustia?.

No entendia nada, se quedo asi, paralizado frente a mi, con mi varita entre sus manos y haciendome sudar y reaccionar frente a su cercania.

- Que...que tienes?..Mal…- no termine de decir su nombre, me habia tomado pro sorpresa....acaso estaba soñando?.

Sus labios me hicieron callar, me habia tomado de la nuca y acercado a el tan rapidamente que no me habia dado cuenta cuando le respondia aquel beso que me hacia estremecer de pies a cabeza, sus labios se movian suavemente, tiritaban de terror al igual que los mios, mi mano con la varita bajo inconcientemente, mientras ayudaba a que continuara su trabajo soltando mis labios.  
Me deje llevar magicamente, no entendia nada, pero de un momento a otro, todas mis fantasias se habian vuelto realidad... Que pasaba atraves de la mente de Draco en ese instante? Como fue que del profundo odio que tenia haya surgido algo asi?.

No lo sabia... pero realmente ya no improtaba.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras lo besaba mas apasionadamente. El por su parte me tomaba de la cintura suave y me llevaba hacia el. Logre sentir su exitacion atraves de el rose de nuestros entrepiernas erectados, era increible, totalmente increible. Por muchas veces que lo alla imaginado, esto era mucho mejor, sus manos fuertes, que recorrian mi espalda con precaución, me hacian sentir protegido y sus labios suaves me llevaban a la nuves.

El tiempo se habia detenido, la historia habia dado un vuelco y por fin, despues de mucho años, me sentia completamente feliz... y no queria pensar cuando acabaria.

Pero como toda felicidad en mi vida, siempre tenía un fin rápido y duro. Pronto escuchamos como se abria la puerta, y sin siquiera importarnos, continuamos en lo nuestro.

-Upss... lo siento... ire a otro baño. - se escucho al voz de Ron desde la puerta. Pegue un salto y quede sin respiración, aun sostenido pro Draco entre sus brazos.- Harry!!!... Que estas,,,,?.- vi como Draco me miraba con terror y Ron a su vez con asombro.


	5. La Calavera

Hola! Como están? Se que a pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que coloque un capitulo, pero mi vida en general a sido un poco ajetreada últimamente, además de que la musa se había evaporada, ido, extinto v.v y no había regresado si no hasta hace un mes o algo por el estilo xD…..en fin, regreso para quedarme y les prometo que tratare de postear lo mas seguido posible. He hecho algunos cambios con respectos a las canciones, o BS xD, que les había dicho que eran complementarias para cada capitulo. Decidí que en vez de puras canciones de Britney Spears, serán canciones otros artistas también, claro, la mayoría seguirán siendo de mi amado Brit Brit xD. La señal seguirá siendo la misma, BS, pero al principio de cada Capitulo colocare cual es la canción y de que artista o quien hizo esa versión. En fin creo que eso es todo por el momento, si tienen alguna pregunta por favor háganla, que las responderé.

**Disclaimer:**No poseemos ninguno de los personajes, lugares, etc, etc, de esta historia. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**P.D.:**Dejen Reviews! =D

**BS: Sweet Dreams-Marilyn Manson**

-Mierda-suspire, aun abrazado a Draco, el cual tenía una cara de querer matar a Ron de la manera más dolorosamente posible.

-Que mierda haces con el Harry?-pregunto, no, grito Ron, señalando a Draco como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort- pensé que estabas con Mione!

-Primero-empecé- "el", tiene su nombre y es Draco, o Malfoy, o Huron lo que prefieres-dije defendiendo al rubio, a pesar de que no éramos nada…..aun-y segundo de donde mierda sacas de que ando con Hermione?

-Y de paso lo niegas?-grito Ron, cada vez mas rojo-se hombre, si es que lo eres-reclamo mirándonos a ambos de pie a cabeza-y admite de que sales con ella! Se besaron hace menos de una semana por amor a Merlín!

-Eso es cierto?-pregunto Draco, soltando mi cintura y mirándome con su acostumbrado desprecio-te besaste con la sa….Granger?

-eeeeeeee…-no se porque no me atrevía a decirle que si, pero de la nada me sentía sin palabras, con la boca seca como el cartón, y sintiéndome escaneado vía laser.

-Pues claro que se besaron!-salto Ron-tu seguro eres un juego hurón- sonrió con desprecio, muy a lo Lucius-claro, uno muy asqueroso, pero de seguro esperabas algo mas, no es cierto? Mira tú, el Huron Saltador, esperando ser amado por el Gran Harry Potter! Debe ser el chiste más grande jamás contado si me preguntas…

Draco no me quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras Ron seguía con sus disparates de loca desatada, y verlo mirarme de esa manera me mataba poco a poco. El verlo asi oyendo a Ron y yo pareciendo un estúpido sin hacer nada para detenerlo, era lo peor que me podía pasar, me estaba ahogando en un mar de desesperación, pero no podía volver en si, era una estatua mas del castillo.

Pero lo peor, eran sus ojos. Siempre había pensado de ellos como si fueran un mar, un mar de plata, sereno o tormentoso, era la manera en que los había visto. Pero en esos instantes me partían el alma como ninguna otra cosa lo había hecho. Draco volvió en si después de lo que parecieron horas de mirarnos a los ojos y al pasar a mi lado me susurro de la forma mas clara posible:

-Te odio Potter- y sin mas salió del baño.

-Draco…..-le llame, sabiendo que era tarde y que ya estaría lejos. Esta oportunidad era una en un millón y jamás, pero jamás, se repetiría.

-Déjalo Harry-dijo Ron, tratando de dar apoyo, colocando una mano en el hombro- no te preocupes, ya encontraras a alguien mejor con quien divertirte, y no te preocupes no le dire nada a Mione, mientras…

Pero no pudo terminar con su catarata de estupideces, o mierda, gracias al golpe en la mandíbula que le di, dejándolo en el suelo del baño. Saque la varita sin pensarlo, decido a descargar toda la rabia contra el, justificada por cierto. No me importaba que fuera Ron, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, tenia que pagar y pagar en grande. Arruinarme una oportunidad con Draco, era lo peor que podía haber hecho y se merecía un buen castigo.

Pero en el momento que levante la varita, decido que hacer con el, admirándome a mi mismo mentalmente por el castigo, digno de admiración de la admiración del mismísimo Voldemort, que estaba a punto de darle, se oyó en todo el baño el grito mas espeluznante, petrificante y horrorifico, algo que paralizaría cualquiera corazón, que ala odio en toda mi vida.

(**BS**)

….

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que pise el mundo de los humanos. Esa ultima vez pase muchos años buscando al maldito que me robo mi preciada capa. Por su culpa tuve que volver a mi Reino, con las manos vacías a pesar de haber conseguido la varita y la piedra.

Pero eso es el pasado. Si había vuelto a este mundo, eso quería decir que los tres hermanos habían vuelto a activar el poder de mis preciadas reliquias.

Pero algo estaba mal, lo sentía, era una sensación extraña, como si no fuera yo mismo. Busque un espejo, y al mirarme, me di cuenta del porque. No había vuelto del todo a mi yo normal, solo mi esencia había sido concedida la oportunidad de regresas. Y para mi horror, el cuerpo que ocupaba era de una mocosa.

"Asco" pensé "aunque no del todo mal", dije mirándome más de cerca. Era una chica de buenas proporciones, sin exagerar, pero tampoco sin parecer niño. Esto me ayudaría, seria una ventaja para conquistar a los despreciables Peverells.

"Que tenemos aquí" dije al sentir el poder que ocultaba la chica "regrese en una bruja de gran talento. Hermosa y letal al mismo tiempo, lastima que no vea ella misma sus poderes".

Eso me ayudaría aun mas, no tardaría nada en recuperar las reliquias.

Salí del baño en cual me encontraba, caminando algo torpe, mientras me trataba de acostumbrar a este nuevo cuerpo. Miraba el lugar con aprensión, algo me decía que lo conocía, hasta que caí en la cuenta con una sonrisa malévola por donde la vieras. "Aaaaa el hermoso Hogwarts"

"Todavía mejor" me dije con deleite "no tendré que preocuparme en donde encontrare la cena, tengo todo un banquete de esencias mágicas ante mi disposición, será como un Buffet 7 estrellas". Me relamía los labios mientras iba caminando, con los ojos brillantes, mirando todo el lugar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Iba tan absorto en mi mente que me tropecé con otra chica.

-Lo siento-dijo levantando la vista del libro que venia leyendo-Iba algo distraída y no te vi….

Yo no la escuchaba. Esta tratando con todas mis fuerza, calmar esta ansiedad que tenia. No podía ser descuidado y saltarle encima, pero tantos siglos sin poder tener una comida de verdad, me estaba matando, y con tan solo recordaba la última vez, ya empezaba a sentir la saliva entre los finos labios de mi nuevo cuerpo.

Oía a la chica llamarme por algún nombre, de seguro el de la mocosa en el que estaba atrapado, pero yo solo la miraba, debatiéndome si hacerlo o no. Pero sabia que era débil cuando se trata de una esencia mágica y a la final hacerlo me ayudaría, seria mi carta de presentación.

La mire de lado, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras le tomaba ambas muñecas con súbita fuerza. Ella se extraño, arqueando una de sus finas cejas así una de sus muñecas encerrada entre mis nuevas diminutas manos, pero no le di momento de reaccionar o decir algo, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenia muerta entre mis brazos, muy pequeños para soportarla.

Temblaba de pura excitación. Me relamí incontables veces, saboreando cada vez la esencia no muy poderosa, pero bastante jugosa, de la chica. Acerque mis labios a los de ella, y empecé a succionar, gimiendo de pura satisfacción al sentir toda su esencia mágica correr por mi lengua hacia mi garganta.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se volvió más frio, mientras yo seguía deleitándome después de tantos años sin probar la esencia de un humano, solo conformándome con las almas insignificantes que llegaban a mí poder a través del infra mundo. No tenía un poder especial, pero para mí, era como si fuera oro liquido y comestible, como el mas fino de los chocolates o la manzana mas jugosa del Jardín de Edén.

Tarde poco menos de 5 minutos en quitarle toda su esencia mágica, y tenia que admitirlo, un mago era mil veces mejor que un humano común y corriente, o muggles, como estos engendros los llamaban. Me levante al terminar, y rápidamente mire a ambos lados, verificando que nadie me allá visto. Tenia que ir me de hay rápido o seria descubierto y regresado a mi Reino seria devuelto.

Observe a la chica una vez mas, por puro morbo, sin vida tendida en el suelo con una cara de total sorpresa, sonreí una vez mas al verla. Esta seria mi tarjeta de presentación, mi advertencia a los hermanos. Levante uno de mis delicados dedos y toque su frente, y en un instante, hebras de tinta negra emanaban de la punta de mi dedo, uniéndose en su frente formando una calavera del mas brillante negro que se allá visto. Mi marca, tantos años sin verla plasmada en cuerpo, traían viejos recuerdos a mi mente.

Aun con una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara, me di media vuelta y camine con tranquilidad por el amplio pasillo, sabiendo que en muy poco tiempo seria descubierta la chica.

Que bello era estar de vuelta, para cobrar venganza, recuperar mis reliquias, y matar al insolente Peverell por haberme robado mi capa.

….

Salí del baño lo mas rápido que pude, seguido de Ron muy de cerca. Doblamos una de las esquinas y nos encontramos con la razón de aquel grito.

-Luna!-exclame arrodillándome a su lado-que sucedió?-dije paseando la mirada en el cuerpo de la chica.

-No lo se!-dijo ella totalmente histérica, llorando a lagrima viva-iba hacia el baño cuando la vi, tirada en el cuelo, pensé que se había desmayado o algo, pero cuando me acerque y la toque la sentí demasiado fría, la moví con fuerza, tratando de despertarla a pesar de que sabia que estaba…que estaba…Oh!-exclamo antes de echarse a llorar en mi hombro que redoblada fuerza.

-Ron-dije volteándome hacia el, mientras trataba de calmar a Luna con palmaditas en la espalda- anda y busca a McGonagall rápido!-lo apremie, mientras este se levanta después de examinar la calavera negra en la frente de la chica.

Menos de 10 minutos después, este regresaba apremiando a una muy cansada y sin aire profesora, o directora, McGonagall.

-Pero que c…..Por Merlín!-Exclamo totalmente asustada-que demonios ha sucedido aquí?

-No lo sabemos profesora-mirando a la chica una vez más, y tratando de no pensar en lo que podía significar esa calavera en su frente.


End file.
